


Stranded

by inthesnowglobe



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, PWP, Sansador, sansan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 17:09:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthesnowglobe/pseuds/inthesnowglobe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick one shot. Basically PWP. </p>
<p>Sandor is driving home from a hard day's work when he sees her car broken down in front of his house. An ice storm knocks out the telephone lines and Sansa is forced to have a little sleep over with Sandor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranded

They were out of town plates that Sandor didn’t recognize. He didn’t know what could be wrong with the basically new Mercedes or why it was broken down in front of _his_ driveway. Great. Just fucking great. If he wanted to get rid of whoever this idiot was, he was going to have to help them... but he wasn’t going to have to be nice about it.

 

Sandor pulled his pick-up truck around in front of the sleek white Mercedes right at the entrance of his long and winding driveway. He hoped he wasn’t going to have to punch some young stupid over privileged yuppie who found themselves broken down in the middle of nowhere. Stranger, his huge shaggy wolfhound, was barking in the bed of the truck at a figure approaching the truck slowly. He had turned off his headlights but the light of the moon revealed a silhouette distinctly female.

 

Sandor released his grasp on the bowie knife on the bench seat.

 

“Hello?” a tentative voice called out.

 

Sandor opened the door to his truck to get out and come around to see what the problem was. He was no mechanic especially on a new computer operated engine like the one in the Mercedes in front of him, but he had jumper cables in his truck. Maybe with some luck it was just a dead battery.

 

“Hey. What's the problem?” He said as he approached the willowy figure. He could see long copper hair falling out of a messy bun around her face as they grew closer together.

 

“I ran out of gas. I’m kind of lost and I didn’t know how far I am from a gas station,” she said as they closed the distance. Once the space between them had been reduced to only a couple of feet, he could see her face and clearly, she could see his. The look on her face was complete horror. She had seen the scars on the left side of his ruined face and seen him like every other person saw him. As a monster. He was the last person she had been hoping would rescue her. He wasn’t surprised. She was young, probably only early twenties, beautiful and he would bet everything he owned, a city girl who thought that she was in Deliverance about ready to be raped and murdered by a savage half wit.

 

He scowled at her. You know, to put her at ease. “I know its not very pretty girl, but you don’t seem to have many options. I know you don’t get cell reception out here.”

 

She dropped her gaze away from his face. Even in the low light he could see her blushing.

 

“I-I'm...uh... I didn’t mean-” she stuttered.

 

“Save it. This is my driveway. Do you want to come and use my phone or do you want to spend the night in your car?”

 

He could see the war waging behind her wide blue eyes. Spend the night in her car and be subjected to whatever monsters lurked in the night or spend a couple of hours with _this_ monster while she waited for  some help.

 

“If you didn’t mind,” she said as she shifted on her feet nervously. “I would appreciate it if I could use your phone. I don’t get cell reception out here.”

 

“Then come on and fidget in the truck; at least it's heated.”

 

He walked to the drivers side without waiting for her. The wind had picked up and was bitter cold. It had started to sleet and in the middle of the winter that meant an ice storm.

 

_Please don’t let her get stranded with me,_ he thought to himself as she pulled herself up into the truck.

 

“Thank you for stopping,” she said quietly as he turned the engine over and pulled down the driveway.

 

“I didn’t want someone camping in front of my house.”

 

“Oh...,” she dropped her gaze to her lap where she was wringing her hands in obvious discomfort.

 

_You and me both, baby._

 

He pulled up into the garage and closed the door against the weather. Stranger jumped down immediately and ran to the door leading into the house. Sandor got out of the truck and went to let himself and the girl into the cozy kitchen. He had been roping cattle all day and even though it was freezing outside he had still gotten sweaty and was covered in dirt.

 

After he got out of the shower, he wrapped his waist with the towel and went into the bedroom to get dressed. He had left his bedroom door open and the girl was staring straight at him from the couch in the living room. He hadn’t even thought about closing the door. He was so used to being alone that it had never occurred to him. She stared at him openly and then blushed furiously as she dropped her head. She looked back up and smiled slightly through her obvious embarrassment. He had half a mind to drop the towel and really scare the shit out of her. Instead, he snarled and moved to the door. He slammed it closed and went back to the bed to get his clothes.

 

When he was done dressing, he went into the living room to find out when the girl would be leaving. She had already managed to piss him off by existing. She didn’t have to look so horrified when she saw him in nothing but a towel. Apart from his scarred face and shoulder, he had, what he had always thought anyway, a body that most girls would like. Hard farm work had chiseled his muscles into a finely tuned machine. Fuck her opinion. His self-confidence was already about as low as it could get.

 

Yet, somehow she was making him feel uncomfortable in his own skin.

 

“Did you call someone?” he barked a little too harshly at her.

 

“Your, um, the phone wasn’t working,” she said without looking at him.

 

“What?!” he almost shouted as he stormed over to the phone on the counter of the kitchen.

 

She flinched but got up to follow him.

 

She was right. The phone lines were down. The storm had moved in quicker than he would have thought.

 

This was just beautiful!

 

Sandor had to stop himself from throwing the cordless phone across the room. He sighed heavily and leaned his head against the wall.

“Look, there isn’t much you are going to be able to do tonight. The ice is going to make it impossible to drive anywhere tonight and the phones wont be repaired until tomorrow. If you want,” _or because you have to,_ he thought bitterly, “you can stay here tonight. I'll make up the couch.”

 

She looked like she was going to cry.

 

“You know, it's better than freezing to death,” he snapped.

 

She visibly winced but muttered, “Yes, thank you so much.”

 

She still couldn't meet his eyes. He stalked back into the bedroom to get a blanket and a spare pillow.

 

How the fuck was this simpering little girl getting under his skin? Why was she making him feel so self conscious? Since when did he give a shit about what people thought of his scars? Sure, she was beautiful but-

 

That was it. She was a beautiful girl who was relatively close to his age group and he was alone with her. He hadn’t been alone with a girl in a very long time and he was nervous because he was remembering what had happened the last time he had been alone with one. It had been about three years since he had last had sex with someone and he wasn’t going to lie to himself. He would not have problem one with fucking the hell out of-

 

_What was her name?_

 

He walked back into the living room where she was sitting on the couch again.

 

“What's your name, if you don’t mind me asking?” She asked him as if she had been reading his thoughts. Hopefully she hadn’t read the part about him wanting to fuck her. He cleared the lump in his throat as he tossed the blanket and pillow on the couch beside her.

 

“Uh, Sandor,” he said as he nervously ran his hand across the back of his neck.

 

_Goddamn woman._

 

“My name is Sansa,” she said as she got up to adjust the pillow and blanket. “I really appreciate you helping me, Sandor.”

 

She was looking him in the eyes now. The way she said his name did not escape his attention. He cleared his throat again.

 

“Right. Well, goodnight,” He grabbed the bottle of scotch on the kitchen counter and almost ran back into his bedroom. He closed the door quickly before he got anymore uncomfortable. He ran his hand down his face in exasperation. The morning couldn’t come quick enough. Hopefully the roads would be passable and he could get this fucking siren off his couch. He was sure she knew the effect she had men in general, if not him specifically.

 

He stripped down to his boxers and a t-shirt and laid down on the bed to watch TV and drink until he fell asleep. He just wanted to get tonight over with.

 

The TV was still on and the alarm clock on his bedside table read almost 2:00 am. He hadn’t had very much to drink since he had been too much of a pussy to get up and go to the kitchen for ice. The still almost full bottle of scotch sat as a testament to his cowardice next to the glowing digital clock. He squinted his eyes against the bright TV, now showing some useless infomercial. He reached for the remote lying beside him on the bed when he heard what had probably been the thing that woke him.

 

There was the faintest tapping on his door followed by his whispered name.

 

“Sandor,”

 

He got up from the bed and crossed over to the door. He yanked it open.

 

She jumped and pulled the blanket even more tightly around her shoulders.

 

“What is it, girl?” he mumbled, his voice still raspy with sleep.

 

“There is something outside!” she exclaimed in a whisper.

 

Sandor moved into the living room and found Stranger pacing and whining nervously at the door. He could hear what sounded like fighting dogs behind the garage. It was right under one of the windows in the living room.

 

“Wolves,” he said shortly. “Probably fighting over the fucking garbage. Go back to sleep. Stranger! Shut up!”

 

Stranger went to his bed in the corner but gave a few more worried noises.

 

“There are wolves out there?!” Sansa said.

 

“Yes, and you are in here. Whats the problem?”

 

“I-They can't-” she fidgeted with the blanket edges that she was clutching to her body.

 

“Pick the lock and turn the handle?” he mocked. “No. They cant.”

 

She nodded and went back to the couch without a word. As she readjusted the blanket around her, he caught a glimpse of why she had been holding it so tightly.

 

She was wearing nothing but her bra and her underwear.

 

Even though the house was almost completely dark, he could still make her out. She noticed him leering and quickly shifted the blanket. Sandor shifted his gaze away and went back to his bedroom.

 

Had she smiled?

 

He upended the bottle of scotch, taking a healthy pull and shook his head. He was suddenly hot.

 

He took off his shirt and willed himself back to sleep on top of the covers.

 

Something had woken him again. It didn’t take him long to see what it had been. The girl had come into his bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed, blanket again clutched around her shoulders.

 

“Can I sit in here with you? The wolves scare me,” she whispered looking at him shyly.

 

“Damn it! Sit there, lay down, get under the fucking covers if you want.... just let me sleep!”

 

“I’m sorry,” she mumbled.

 

To his absolute astonishment she lifted the covers he had at some point gotten under and crawled into the bed with him. Once she was tucked in on the other side of the bed she pulled the blanket she had been wrapped in out from the covers and dropped it on the floor. She lay on her side facing away from him and cuddled into the pillow and sighed.

 

Sandor was suddenly painfully aware that he was getting hard.

 

_Oh shit._

 

He was never going to sleep now. He was struggling to control his breathing when she rolled over to face him. He was laying on his back and was sure she would notice that his cock had gone from half hard to fully hard. He bent one leg so the covers wouldn’t give him away.

 

“Thank you for letting me stay... and for letting me sleep in here... with you.”

 

That’s when she reached out and touched his bare chest.

 

He had to go from controlling his breathing to remembering to breathe.

 

He took a deep breath and breathed, “It's a big bed. I’m sure its more comfortable than the couch.”

 

“Mmhmm,” she sighed.

 

Was she still wearing only her bra and panties? If she was allowed to touch him, then he should be able to touch her... just to see.

 

He rolled over on his side and draped his arm over her waist. He felt only smooth bare skin.

 

She opened her eyes and looked at him. She smiled the same smile he thought he had seen when she was shifting the blanket around her body by the couch.

 

“You feel cold,” he grumbled deeply to her. It was worth a shot.

 

“Yeah, a little,” she whispered. She inched closer until they were sharing the small gap of air that remained between them. He could smell the sweet scent of her.

 

His eyes had been closed and when he opened them he saw her looking back at him. Her eyes widened. She looked scared.

 

He wrapped his arm that was draped over her slim waist around her tighter and brought it down to her lower back. He pulled her into him until their bodies were pressed against each other. She gasped and he could feel her pulse quicken. He felt his blood rush into his groin and he ceased to think rationally.

 

He shifted her body under his as he lifted himself up onto his other hand and situated one of his legs in between hers. He lowered the hand that was on her back down onto her pert young ass and squeezed as he brought his mouth down onto hers. She whimpered but didn’t try to stop him. Her lips parted for his and he slid his tongue into her hot waiting mouth. She flicked the tip of his tongue with her own as he used his knee to pry her legs apart and lowered his erection down onto the heated place that was radiating from where her long smooth legs met. She whimpered again and bucked her hips up into him, illiciting a groan that had been building deep inside his chest. He broke the kiss and licked the tender skin under her jaw. He felt her pulse hammering against his tongue. He felt the urge to bite but held himself back. She smelled like pears.

 

“Oh!” she moaned into his ear. She bucked her hips against his hardened cock again and he slid his hand from her backside up in between her quivering legs. She had soaked through her thin panties.

 

Sandor pulled them to the side and rubbed his fingers along her slit, slick with her arousal. He found her hardened clit and made slow circles around her until her nails were digging into his back and her hips met the rhythm of his ministrations. As he moved his fingers down to push one long finger inside or her, he met no resistance. Her eyes grew wide but she was looking directly at him, arousing him only further.

 

She was responding to him. She wasn’t squeezing her eyes closed pretending he was someone else; someone handsome.

 

He moved his finger in and out of her body until he felt her muscles tighten around his finger. He curled his finger up into her and rubbed against her sweet spot until she arched her back and clutched even tighter around his finger. She whimpered and moaned until her cries reached their peak as she came and covered his hand in her sweet juices.

 

She was panting as she rolled him over and climbed on top of him. She slid his boxers down his legs to reveal his aching cock. Her eyes grew wide as she took in the sight of him, now completely naked. She took him in her hand and positioned herself over him, smiling coyly down at him. She brushed his tip along her hot dripping cunt until he was just barely pushing into her entrance. It took everything he had to resist pushing up inside of her.

 

As she slid down onto the full length of him, she unhooked her bra and threw it to the side.

 

He groaned as his large member filled her until he had no more to fill her with. Her pussy was deliciously wet and tight.

 

She shivered as she slowly pulled up off of him, almost breaking contact completely, before sliding back down.

 

Sandor brought his hands up to her hips and urged her to continue. As she rode him, his hands roamed her body and found themselves at her nipples. She threw her head back and rocked back and forth on top of him as deeply as he would go.

 

“Yes! Sandor!”

 

Hearing her moan his name sent him over the edge until he couldn’t balance on the precipice of pleasure anymore. He felt her tighten around him and allowed himself to cum with her. He spilled inside of her but she didn’t seem to mind or even notice as the spasms shook her legs. 

 

 

Sandor woke suddenly. It was daylight outside and he looked around the room for a sign of where Sansa had gone. The bed beside him was cold.

 

He pulled on some jeans and walked into the living room. She was nowhere to be seen.

 

Stranger lifted his head from where he had been sleeping. He padded his way over to Sandor for a headrub and wagged his tail.

 

Sandor looked over to the couch and saw no sign of her. The pillow was gone.

 

He went back into the bedroom to look for the blanket he had given her to sleep under on the couch. It wasn’t there either.

 

He moved to the closet and found both the pillow and the still folded blanket on the top shelf where he normally kept them. He pulled the pillow down and smelled it. There was no hint of pears.

 

Sandor sighed and cursed himself.

 

A fucking wet dream. Like he was a hormonal teenager and not a grown man almost thirty years old.

 

He got ready for his day and whistled for Stranger. The huge wolfhound jumped up into the bed of his trunk and panted happily.

 

He cranked his truck and went into town to run the errands that he needed to run. He concentrated on the things he needed to get. Dog food. A new charger for his cell phone. Groceries. Scotch.

 

_Dog food. Cell phone charger. Groceries. Scotch._

 

As he made his way back home, he noticed something that made his breath hitch in his chest.

 

A white Mercedes was parked in front of his house. A tall willowy figure got out of the open drivers side door and he saw a long mane of spun copper hair swirl around her in the wind as she waved at the approaching truck.


End file.
